Iguana Tweaks For Tinkers' Construct
"This is a rather simple mod that makes some balance changes to mDiyo's great mod Tinker's Construct. Obviously balance is a relative term and is rather subjective. I felt it was too easy to progress through material tiers (wood>stone>iron) and this mod is mostly about making that harder. You may struggle in the beginning and that's how I like it. See the guide and features sections for more details." This mod increases the difficulty of progressing through Tinkers' Construct by nerfing several materials, making certain parts only available from certain materials, and adding a complex system for leveling up tools. However, it makes it so that you never have to throw a tool away by: -Making it easier to create and repair tools, -Adding the ability to replace parts with different materials -Adding a complex system of leveling tools up to higher mining levels and durabilities. Specific Changes *Ores cannot be smelted in a Furnace. They must be melted down in a Smeltery. *Because of the previous, iron buckets cannot be made until lava is obtained. To avoid breaking the game, Clay Buckets are added. Unfired Clay Buckets are made in a bucket shape (A2, B3, C2) with Clay items (not block). They then must be smelted in a Furnace to make Clay Buckets. They break as soon as the lava is emptied (on the ground, or in a Seared Tank). *Wood can only be used to make Tool Rods, Tool Bindings, and Shovel Heads. Slime, Blue Slime, Paper, Cactus, and Obsidian can only be used for Tool Rods and Tool Bindings. All other tool parts must be made from Stone, Netherrack, Flint, or Bone. (Verification needed.) *Stone tool parts cannot be used in tools. Their sole purpose is to make Casts. *A Tool Station is no longer required to assemble/repair tools (it can still be used- it's just not required). All assembly/repair of tools can be done in your inventory/a Crafting Table/Crafting Station. *Hatchets require a Tool Binding in addition to Hatchet Head and Tool Rod. *Patterns can be crafted into other patterns with a Crafting Table, with a Crafting Station, or in your inventory. It follows the same order that patterns are ordered in a Stencil Table (Tool Rod->Pickaxe Head->Shovel Head, etc.). This is a useful way to save wood and inventory space. *Flint no longer drops directly from Gravel. 3 Gravel can be crafted together to make 1 Flint. *New value; skill level. It will increase as you use the tool, and will level up. This enables it to have up to one mining level higher than it normally would, however, will start on lower. As an example, initially an pickaxe with an iron head should be able to mine diamonds, yet, until it levels up from clumsy, it cannot. However, it can gain XP for every block mined, which is any block with a mining level equal to or less than iron. **Modifiers are granted at random as you level up. They are helpful by default, meaning while it's still default, one will not get, say, silky on a sword, because that's not helpful. These do not take modifier slots. **Extra modifier slots are also granted at random as a tool levels up. Category:Addon Category:Mods